terrafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Категория:Королевство Отрекшихся
Строй: Монархия Королева: Тёмная Леди Сильвана Ветрокрылая ::::::::::::::: Численность подданых: ?. Столица: Подгород ::::::::::::::: Крупные города: ::::::::::::::: Брилл, Могильник, Гробница, Мельница Агамондов, Андорал. Вера: Забытая Тень Принадлежность: Формально Орда. Состояние: Пребывает в состоянии войны. Девиз: "Вы умираете - мы расцветаем!" Геральдика thumb|Символ Отрекшихся - икона Страдания. The Icon of Torment is the racial crest of the Forsaken, and symbolizes the torment they suffered as a result of the Plague of Undeath. The crest features a shattered porcelain mask shedding purple tears, likely representing Sylvanas Windrunner. This rests atop a trio of arrows, one of which is broken, which in turn rest atop a shield in the shape of a raven, a symbol of death. Официальные организации ' ' ' 'Стражи Смерти - Армия, по большей части состоит собственно из Стражей Смерти. Особой разницы между армией и стражей не делается. Королевское Общество Алхимиков - организация алхимиков, возглавляемая Мастером Аптекарем Фаранеллом и пользующаяся авторитетом среди Отрёкшихся Культ Забытой Тени - культ не имеет единоначалия, существует несколько ветвей и подразделений, различающихся особенностями вероучения. Выбор единого главы Культа может сделать его действительно опасным для Церкви Святого Света. 'История ' После поражения Лорда Демонов Архимонда в Битве у Горы Хиджал, сила Короля Мертвых Нер`Зула стала стремительно угасать. Быть может, были и другие причины потери сил Короля Мертвых, но, тем не менее, однажды случилось так, что он не смог управлять частью своего мертвого войска. Он потерял контроль над частью Плети лишь раз – но навсегда. Вместе с ослаблением влияния Короля Мертвых, слабела и могущество его наместника, принца Артеса Менетила. Многие воины Плети вернули волю, которая всегда была внутри них, но подавлялась Королем Мертвых, и ужаснулись своему бытию. Они отчаялись и не знали, что делать с новообретенной формой существования. И вдруг среди них появился лидер, который стал для них всем. Сумевшая выйти из-под контроля Артеса и вернувшая себе былую форму, она вдохновила вернувшую самоконтроль нежить на действия, указала цель, которая стала их смыслом жизни. Не имея более приоритетов, потерянные и никому не нужные, уже не живые нашли себя в служении своей Госпоже. Ею стала Сильвана Виндраннер. Ранив Артеса, справившись с демонами-Нетрезим, Сильвана фактически формирует новую социально-политическую организацию, в состав которой входит вернувшая волю и разум нежить. Организация называет себя «Отрекшимися». Новая сила в лице Отрекшихся захватывает и обустраивает свою столицу – Андерсити – под руинами Лордерона. Для политического укрепления своего положения Отрекшиеся заключают обоюдовыгодный союз с Ордой. Преследуя одну из основных своих целей – месть Плети и Королю Мертвых – Сильвана основывает Королевское Общество Аптекарей , которое занимается алхимическими изысканиями способов избавления от Чумы и, втайне от всех, поисками новой Чумы.После падения Короля Лича Отрекшиеся, ведомые ненавистью ко всему живому, приняли на свою сторону Валь’кирий, дабы использовав их возможности пополнить угасшие в Нордсколе армии свободомыслящих немертвых. Новая армия нужна была для того, чтобы раз и навсегда истребить жизнь на тех землях, что Отрекшиеся считали своими. По возвращении остатков экспедиции Карающей Длани Сильвана собрала огромную армию мертвецов и атаковала Гилнеас, Андорал и Южнобережье. Прорвавшись за Стену Седогрива, она вступила в бой за эти земли в надежде скорой победы. Однако в связи с поддержкой Гилнеаса седьмым легионом Военных Сил Штормграда и Ночными Эльфами, части Отрекшихся не смогли удержаться, атака захлебнулась и ныне лишь один квартал города и рудник находятся в зоне их влияния. Сильвана пробовала перебросить новые силы на фронт, чтобы сломить оборону. Но в этот момент, так некстати окрепший Новый Альянс Лордерона в попытке собрать провинции под одной короной, вторгся в Серебряный Бор и смешал все планы Тёмной Госпожи. В ходе этих событий в стане нежити начался разлад – Визери, абсолютный Чемпион Подгорода, имея мотивы полагать, что Отрекшиеся не вытянут столько фронтов, собрал вокруг себя недовольных и выступил против продолжения войны, которая, по его мнению, должна была привести к истреблению всего народа Отрекшихся. Но Сильвану не слишком заботит мнение горстки пессимистов - обманув и склонив королевство Альтерак на свою сторону, ее войска продолжают кровавые битвы на фронтах Сребролесья, Хилсбрада и Андорала.